


Unordinary Office Activities

by PPCXM



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPCXM/pseuds/PPCXM
Summary: Tim has grown to love the boss baby as more than a brother as they worked together to keep baby love at a maximum. As a new machine is being built for Baby Crop to see into the subconscious of it's employees to see what they'd like improved the boss baby convinces Tim to test it. The machine picks up on Tim's true feeling and boss baby see the whole thing. Read to find out what happen's between the two brothers.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Confession

Unordinary Office Activities

Boss Baby

(Tim x Theodore/Boss Baby)

*Tim's P.O.V.*

Theodore walked into my room and climbed up onto my bed. I looked up at him curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, can I help you BB?" I questioned him? "Timpleton I've already told you about the new machine we just got three time this week. Which let me remind you, you said you'd test." He looked at me sternly while saying it. "Yeah yeah yeah. Look ok I said I will so I will. BUT, it has to be a private session. As in you and me in your office with the machine." He sighed and stood with his arms crossed behind his back. "Yeah ok fine, whatever you say Tim." I lowered and shook my head. I reached over and grabbed my transport binkie. I put it in my mouth and started sucking as he did the same. In the familiar bright white flash we were transported into the elevator of the office. As the doors slid open Theodore pressed the up button causing the doors to slide closed again before the elevator began to rise to a higher floor. "So a machine that looks into your subconscious to show what you're thinking about?" I asked him sounding a bit bored. "Ok first, how did you learn to say subconscious and second, yes but you're gonna test it to see if there are any bugs." My cheeks turned a light shade of pink as I thought of all the words I had to sit in front of the bathroom mirror practicing to impress my little brother.

"Uh around." I facepalmed internally. He let out a cute baby giggle which caused my blush to get a slight bit darker. "Ok Timpleton keep your secrets." After he said that the elevator dinged and the doors slid open once again before we stepped out into the long clean looking hallway with all the pictures of the most important babies in the company. He motioned to me signaling me to follow. He led me back to his office where a new shiny machine was waiting with a new, just as shiny, control pad on his desk. "Ok Timpleton I'm gonna start up the machine. When it opens you climb in and relax. The machine will scan your body before releasing a nontoxic sleeping gas. After you fall asleep your subconscious will finally be scanned and then it'll transfer what it finds to the receiving pad on my desk." I looked at him and my head started to hurt a bit as he was explaining it too fast. I looked at him dumbly and he just shook his head and face palmed. "Look just when the machine opens you climb in and leave the rest to the machine." I shrugged and nodded as he climbed into his big chair and pressed the pad. It took a minute to boot up before the machine slowly moved open.

I climbed into the machine once it was open enough and laid back. After I laid down it only took a moment for the machine to close. I stayed still waiting for the machine to do the scan. I heard a light buzzing as a small white line steadily moved from a little above where my head was to a little bit past my feet. After the light faded it began to grow dark inside the machine while a soft hissing sound rang out. In a matter of seconds my eyes were closed and I was dreaming.

*Theodore's P.OV.*

I sat at my desk watching the control pad as it scanned through Tim's subconscious. It only took a few seconds before Tim's dream began to play on the control pad.

-Tim's Dream-

*3rd Person P.O.V.*

Tim was laying on his back on his bed while tossing a ball up and catching it on the return fall. His eyes showed boredom with a bit of exhaustion. Theodore gently pushed at the door causing it to slowly swing open with a slight squeaking sound. Tim glanced over after tossing the ball back up and smiled at his little brother. "Tim can we talk?" Tim caught the ball and nodded at him. "Yeah sure, whats up BB?" "Well there have been some particularly interesting rumors going around the work place that include you." Tim raised his other eyebrow in a questioning manor. "And what exactly are those rumors BB?" Theodore slowly waddled over to Tim's bed and little by little climbed up with a bit of help from Tim. He moved closer to his brother and smiled at him. "That you have a crush on one of the babies at Baby Corp." Tim blushed hard immediately. "W-what that's insane. I don't like a baby." He turned his head away blushing super hard. His brother just smiled and put his hand on Tim's chest.

"Well it just so happens that I've found out you do, and I know who it is." He smiled lustfully and let out a cute baby giggle. "You don't know anything so just shut up." Tim looked back at him angrily. His brother licked his lips before pushing their lips together. Tim's first reaction was to kiss back, which is what happened at least for a few seconds. After those few seconds however he pushed his brother away and stared at him with a fake disgusted look. Tim was blushing furiously and wished whole heartedly that they were still kissing. "I can only assume that this means you like me but still what makes you think I actually like any of you babies in that way?" His brother just kept smiling. "Well considering that you have quiet a bulge in your pants from just us kissing tells me so." He grinned at him knowingly with a slight bit of cockiness. Tim grabbed him and growled lowly. "There has to be a reason for you coming and confronting me about my supposed feelings. So spill the beans."

He lost his smile but there was still the air of cockiness around him. "Cause you already know about 'making babies' but you don't know about what guys that like each other do. Do you?" He gave an interested look and raised an eyebrow. "Course I do. I told mom and dad that I was gay a while back and they explained the way guys do stuff. So yeah I'm pretty well educated in that subject." He grinned again. "Oh but Tim you of all people should know experience is always better than getting an educated view."

*Theodore's P.O.V.*

I watched the screen of the machine in pure shock. The dream playing before my eyes was unbelievable. I looked around and quickly ran and locked the door. I couldn't let anyone see it or know about it in anyway. I ran back to my desk and continued watching. "Wow Tim really didn't think you'd feel that way about a baby." I grinned briefly before letting out a sigh before sitting back in my chair. I shifted uncomfortably as the dream continued on the screen before me. After a few more minutes of comfortableness I pressed a button and deactivated the machine. It took a little bit for the machine to shut down and release Tim. As the machine slid open and Tim stepped out I greeted him with a smile but I was hiding how I really felt behind that smile. "So Tim how was it?" I tried looking him in the eyes but he avoided them every time. Eventually he shrugged and looked in my direction. "It was ... very interesting." He moved one of his arms to the other and rubbed it embarrassed. "Tim whats wrong?" He didn't answer and just turned around and started heading towards the door. "Hey wait Tim." I followed him and looked up towards him very concerned. He kept walking making sure constantly that he wasn't looking at me. "Look BB I'm tired and I need a nap." "This isn't a ragtime mind control thing again right?" He shook his head and stepped into the elevator and took out his chuppi. In a flash he was gone and I was left there worried, confused, and shocked.

*Tim's P.O.V.*

In a flash I was back home. I was extremely angry and threw the chuppi at the wall and stormed off to my room and closed the door. I laid there for hours watching the light that filtered through my window change position in my room. Eventually I heard the door knob jiggle a little before opening. "Hey Tim buddy are you alright?" I looked over and shook my head at my dad. "I ... uh have a crush on someone." I was pressing my index fingers together nervously. "But I don't know how to tell them. But I also think that if I tell them all my other friends would hate me and so would the person I like." "Awe Tim that's alright I understand how you feel completely." He gradually made his way to my bed as he spoke and sat down. "You see buddy when I was your age I had a crush just like that. She was the cutest, nicest, and most popular girl in school. I had a crush on her for months before she started talking to me out of nowhere. That's when I figured out that she liked me back. That crush was your mother Tim. Course I didn't know it at the time but still."

He pulled me up into a hug, which I quickly returned whole heartedly. "Thanks dad you're always so helpful. I'm so glad you guys are my parents." He smiled and laid me back down and rubbed my head before getting up off my bed and leaving, also leaving the door open on the way out. After about a minute of laying on my bed staring at the ceiling Theodore walked in. "Hey Tim how are you feeling?" "Just tired BB. Why aren't you with your team doing work and stuff?" "Because I wanna be there for my big brother." I smiled a little before sitting up. "Well then want me to read you a story or something cause I'm fine." He nodded and laid against me while I grabbed the book off my bed side table. "Ok mom and dad brought this home a few days ago and I think you'll really like it."

"Theodore's P.O.V.*

I smiled warmly as Tim read the new book to me. I wasn't really paying attention to the book because I was to focused on the stuff I saw on the machine. "Look Tim I know how you feel about me." His blushed a tiny bit. "And It's alright. I feel the same way." I felt Tim's body tense before he let out a soft sigh and started speaking quietly. "Ok and what does that matter Theo there's nowhere in the world we'd be able to do anything." I turned my head up to look at him and felt a tear hit my forehead. I then noticed the steams coming from his eyes. "Tim there might not be one yet but I can have Frankie create something that can cancel out noise."

Tim wiped his face and sniffled. "I dunno what if we get caught doing it?" "Well Baby Corp has their memory erasing wands we can keep one of those handy and if someone walks in. Bam." I watched as Tim smiled a tiny bit Before picking me up. "Uh Timpleton what are you doing?" Tim didn't answer and just pulled me into a short kiss. I felt a shiver go down my body before he pulled away leaving me wanting more. "T-Timpleton are you serious?" Tim smiled a little wider before setting me down. "Yeah this means were basically together so why not." I look dumbfounded before I watched him lick his lips causing me to feel a little warm inside. "You should go talk to Frankie about the new machine."

*Normal P.O.V.*

Theo was quick to leave to the office where he made his way to the research department. Frankie had almost nothing to do which was perfect for him. It didn't take long or much effort to convince Frankie to start working on the machine straight away. With that the waiting process began. Tim and Theo shared quick secret kisses every chance they could get and when not out in the field they could be found hanging out in Tim's room. Theo began to get impatient after two weeks had gone by and began bothering Frankie everyday. After the fifth day Frankie had gotten very annoyed of the visits. "Boss Baby you sure are very interested in this machine what exactly are you planing on doing with it?" It completely stopped Theo's visits until she called him back. "Ok so its quite simple to use." She went into a brief summary of the controls before handing Theo a small metal box with a red and a green button on it. Theo was exhilarated and took the machine before quickly returning home.

*Theodore's P.O.V.*

Once I told Tim the news he blushed super hard before pulling us to the wall next to his door and giving me a long gentle kiss. Once he pulled me back we both blushed and smiled at each other. "So when are we gonna do this BB?" It finally hit me that I hadn't planned that far ahead and sighed. "Well I actually didn't think that one through completely." Tim face showed little concern as I waited for an answer. "Your office door has a lock right?" I nodded before smiling. "Well we could do it there. Heck even after hours if you want." My mind went to being caught by one of the night time security guards before I shook my head.

"Yeah no I think that would be a worse idea than doing something in the kitchen. We can just do it during my sections break time tomorrow." Tim nodded understandingly before smiling and pulling me into a kiss again. This time was different than the others though as he licked across my bottom lip making me gasp softly before he pushed his tongue into my mouth and moved it all around. When he pulled away this time I was blushing very hard and panting softly. "W-what was that, and where'd you learn it?" Tim smiled and winked at me. "I've done a lot of research wanting to make you feel good, and that's only one thing that I learned. Wait till tomorrow and you'll find out a few other things I learned."

The time went by agonizingly slow as I laid in my crib staring up at the ceiling. My mind was wandering over all the possible ideas Tim had in store for us tomorrow. I adjusted my suit a bit as my body stared to warm slightly. My eyes started to close against my will and before I knew it I was out like a light. I woke up about mid afternoon the next day and stretched. I sat up and looked around before letting out a big yawn and standing up. I looked at the clock and smiled before shivering a little. I grabbed my pacifier and let the side off my crib down then immediately ran towards Tim's room. The door was open slightly and I was about to walk in before I heard his voice. "-but I don't think I'm into girls dad." He sounded afraid as he said it. "Oh Tim that's fine. Your mother and I don't care what gender you're into we love you cause you're you." I heard Tims bed shift and dashed back to my room as quietly as possible and climbed back up into my crib.

I was just quick enough to pretend that I was still asleep before I heard my door creak open a bit and footsteps towards my crib before I felt some hands move around me and pick me up. I pretended to stir a bit before opening my eyes slowly and sleepily. I sighed when I realized it was Tim. "I thought you were dad coming to check on me." Tim smiled and let out a short soft giggle. "Silly you know mom and dad have been letting me take more and more care of you the last couple days." I shrugged before he pulled my into a kiss and I felt a shiver run down my spin. I gasped suddenly as I felt my butt clench and heat up slightly. "S-so uh Tim are you ready cause break time is in about ten minutes?" Tim put me down and we pulled out our pacifiers. I felt my heart pound softly as we simultaneously put them in our mouths and started sucking.

In a flash we were in the elevator of Baby Corp and I pressed the button to the floor of offices. It didn't take long at all before there was a ding and the doors slid open slowly. My heart rate kept increasing as we got closer and closer to my office. "T-Tim I love you." My voice was almost to quiet to even be a whisper. "I know Theo and I love you too." His voice was only a little bit louder than mine. When we got to the door my hands were shaking while I raised them up and opened the door. The machine Frankie made was sitting on my desk and as we walked in Tim closed and locked the doors behind us.

*Tim's *P.O.V.*

I was extremely nervous. I knew what my parents had taught me but that wasn't much so I was pretty much clueless. I looked at Theo and felt my heart skip a beat before gulping. "O-ok so how much do you know about ... ya know?" He let out one of his baby giggles and grabbed my hand leading me over to the desk. "Well first off you're gonna need to relax. I mean I know you're nervous cause I am too but..." he stopped talking for a second before smiling up at me. "There's nothing to be worried about."


	2. Love

Chapter 2

Love

There they were. Tim and Theo in BB's office. Both were nervous but also ready for what was about to happen. Tim was the first to make a move by grabbing his brothers hand and walking him over to the desk. His heart was pounding at the mere thought of what he was about to do. He lifted Theo up onto his desk and slowly reached for his suit. He began with the top his hands shaking mercilessly but as he went down with each button his hands shook less until he was able to take the suit top off him. Next he pulled his little brother into a kiss. Though it was brief both of them felt a spark of excitement pass through them. 

Theo looked up to his brother his eye's meeting with his and he smiled before Tim's hands returned to work on taking off his undershirt. Theo was beginning to become worried as with each button that was undone more and more of the babies chest was revealed to Tim. What felt like minutes to Theo as he watched his brother undress his upper body was really only about 20 seconds. Tim was now staring at his little brothers naked upper body and was surprised to feel his groin heat up and his pants start to get a little tight. 

The experience was new for both of them so when Tim began working on BB's belt and pants both their cheeks began to brighten. Though taking off his upper wear taking off his pants and shoes was quiet easy taking a fraction of the time. Tim took a step back and smiled at his brother standing on his desk in only his diaper. "You know once the diaper comes off there is no returning right." Theo nodded and instead of waiting for Tim, this time he removed the article himself. 

"Well kid now I'm completely naked, but yet there you are still completely clothed." Tim looked down at himself and his blush grew. He started with his shirt showing off his slim body. Next were his pants which he kept up after he undid them. Tim was standing before the baby in nothing but underwear and socks. Tim looked at his baby brother and noticed his, while small, erect penis. His heart was beating fast and hard as he reached and gently grabbed the tykes penis and began slowly stroking it. 

The machine they had built did it's job perfectly as no one outside the machines range could hear the pleasure filled coos that came from his mouth. Tim felt a relief come off his chest as he heard his little brother. "You like that BB?" All Theo did in response was nod as Tim began stroking the small length up and down. The amount of shear pleasure he was feeling was amazing to him, he would even compare it to writing the perfect memo. Tim was really starting to calm down as this action continued. Hearing his baby brother sound so happy, in turn made him feel happy. 

A tent was beginning to form in Tim's underwear this edged on. Theo though still silenced for everyone not in range was getting louder and louder until he let out a loud happy shriek which was his climax. Nothing really came out but he defiantly felt very good and his cheeks were very red. "Oh wow I really didn't expect you to release so quickly." Theo's blush got a tad bit more red as his embarrassment rose. "Timpleton do not make fun of me or so help me I'll..." He was cut off by a sweet and gentle kiss from Tim. "Relax little bro I would never try to be mean on purpose." 

Tim suddenly blushed hard as he realized that next was anal. "So uh this next part could hurt, but I did pack something that could help." Tim picked up his pocket and pulled out a bag with a small bottle and a box of tissue. He opened it and pulled out the bottle and set it next to Theo. "This is lube it'll make it easier for me to enter you." Theo looked up at him and he could clearly see the fear in his eyes. "Now listen there's nothing to be worried about. I will be very gentle to ease you into it." 

He made Theo lay back and emptied some of the bottle onto his index finger before pushing it slowly inside him. Theo let out a pained gasp which caused Tim to stop as he began rubbing the tykes belly before resuming a few seconds later. Theo let out another gasp a bit quieter but Tim repeated the process of waiting a little bit before pushing back in. It took about a minute before Tim's entire finger was completely inside the tyke. He began to slowly pull it out and push it back in. He still got pained gasps but was also told to continue by Theo.

In about another minute of thrusting his finger in and out Theo's pained gasps cut out completely. Tim pulled his first finger out completely and applied more lube to his surprisingly clean finger and the second. He pushed the tips in and Theo cried out in pain nothing to loud but something the defiantly caused Tim to recoil. He waited more than a few seconds this time. After about twenty seconds he pushed in a bit further. Theo didn't react the same way as before, this time he gasped out in pleasure like when Tim first grabbed the tykes penis. Tim's look of worry turned into a look of happiness and he continued pushing his fingers into Theo which just cooed happily at the feeling of being prepared for something larger. 

"I think you're just about ready for the last part." Theo nodded at his brother as he pulled his fingers out. Tim pulled his underwear off finally nude except for his socks. His penis looked a bit bigger than two of his fingers but he still put the tip at Theo's now stretched hole. Tim remembered that its better to go slow that his partner wouldn't feel as much pain. So he did just that and slowly slid his tip inside the tyke. "Ahh Tim it hurts really bad." Tim just rubbed Theo's belly again while he waited about half a minute before pushing more of himself into him. 

The same reaction happened again and Tim reacted the same way again. It took a couple minutes for Theo to get used to the size this time and Tim smiled down at him before starting to pull out little by little till he only had the tip in and he slammed back in. Theo let out a loud gasp as Tim immediately hit his sweet spot and pulled back again and slammed back in. He didn't get the same reaction since he didn't know about that the sweet spot existed yet. 

He kept up the strong thrusts while Theo's moans and coos helped him to know when he was enjoying it and when Tim hit the wrong spot. Tim was having a blast as Theo's penis became hard again and he reached down and started mimicking what Tim had done before. It was starting to get a bit hot inside his office as they continued making love. Tim was the first to begin reaching his climax as his penis started to throb and become more sensitive. 

Theo was also getting closer which caused him to clench around Tim and also get a bit wet with the pre Tim was leaking. "Theo this is amazing." He nodded in response as he was moaning to often to form words. Tim began picking up the speed and was starting to hit Theo's sweet spot more and more until that was all he was hitting. Eventually the constant assault on Theo's sweet spot caused him to reach another orgasm which again didn't cause anything to come out. 

He began clenching harder and harder around Tim until he couldn't hold it back anymore and he slammed in and hit the tykes sweet spot again and came hard. Shooting hot long strands of cum into the tyke caused them both to moan hard. As Theo's walls were painted white with his new boyfriends cum he continued to clench hard until Tim finally stopped cumming. He was beat but he still knew he needed to clean Theo up. He pulled out and brought a little bit of cum with his penis. He pulled the tissues out of the bag and began cleaning his penis and the pool of cum the had leaked from the tykes stretched hole. 

He did what he could to make Theo's hole clean before grabbing one of the extra diapers in his drawer and put it on him. They both began getting redressed and once done Tim picked up Theo. He sat down in Theo's chair and pulled him into a kiss, this time however he deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into the tykes mouth and moving it around. Theo couldn't keep up and just let Tim ravage his mouth. They kissed until they heard the break time over announcement and turned off the machine. 

Tim stood up still holding Theo and took out his binky. "So I guess it's time to go back to the house huh?" Theo ran one of his small baby hands across his cheek and gave a short quiet baby giggle that caused Tim to blush. "Yeah you probably should and don't worry my office is always open for more of this.

Tim returned home and all was normal until Theo returned hours later and was immediately running to Tim's room. They kissed and cuddled there for awhile with a few toys in case their parents walked in. At bed time Tim smiled at his brother before stopping his parents in the hallway. "Hey can the babies crib be moved into my room. I don't want something bad to happen to him." His parents smiled at each other before his dad turned back to him. "Watching a baby is a big responsibility you..." Tim cut him off smiling. "I know dad but I can handle it." His parents smiled and nodded to each other before both agreeing to move Theo's crib to his room tomorrow. 

*Epilogue*

After that day the relationship between Tim and Theo became stronger till it was nearly impossible to separate them. No arguments or fights just love between the two brothers till he lost his secret formula and was forced to grow up. After that he lost all his memories but was still able to get along with his brother just fine. They grew up with only Tim remembering all their memories and everything was perfectly fine but Tim still thought back on the day after and the way that Baby Corp. offered him an unlimited supply of the special formula which he declined, he always wondered what would have happened if he had taken the deal but he was content with his life now and only slightly missed that first time.


End file.
